1.3.8-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.3.8 The Death of a Horse We’re starting off with a weird pun. My translation tells me that the word for mirror and ‘ices’ is the same. Do they mean like ice cubes (or, if they didn’t have those then, whatever small bits of ice there were) or something else? Because Favorite said she preferred them on her plate and, well, why would ice be on a plate? And are the silverware really bone at that other place? Like literal bone? That’s disgusting. I guess the bishop agreed since two years prior he didn’t suggest bone silverware to replace the ones Valjean stole. We know that Blachevelle likes the luxury of their current restaurant but I wonder why Zephine liked that other place with the weird bone cutlery. I hate to admit it but Tholomyes had a good point about bone being more valuable than silver in certain instances. Tholomyes, it is really annoying when someone asks which, out of two people, you prefer and you answer with someone completely unrelated. In this case, he gave a composer instead of a philosopher. Since Tholomyes is such a troll, I don’t know why Fameuil says that whoever he agrees with they’ll all concede is right. Perhaps because it takes so much effort and luck to get him to pick a side in the first place so the others figure that whoever can get him to agree with them deserves the win? I had to look up Aspasia and Wikipedia tells me that while the “goddess prostitute” may have been what people thought at the time, modern writers are far more skeptical of that and some don’t even think she was even a mistress. But I’m annoyed that Tholomyes said that she lived back before women had souls. What the hell? Tholomyes has the ultimate lack of brain-mouth filter and I’m surprised he didn’t let slip their plans. Well, he’s hinted at them a few times. I wonder, if the horse hadn’t fallen, if Tholomyes would have ever been done ranting long enough to leave. I don’t think that Fantine sighing “poor horse” counts as being on the point of crying over a horse but maybe she just looked very sad. Is it really so weird to be sad that a horse died? That seems pretty normal to me. But then I guess I live in a much kinder world where people can be sad about things like that. Dahlia making fun of her and no one else commenting on the matter really brings up, again, just how non-liked Fantine was. I bet everyone gave Tholomyes so much shit about his boring killjoy girlfriend. So they just kissed them on the brow and left, not even on the lips? It’s not like these people (except Fantine) seem more concerned with propriety! I wonder if Tholomyes had to be directed to Fantine this time. Favorite clearly has a low amusement threshhold if she thought that the guys just leaving and saying to wait for them makes it start to be amusing. And poor Fantine. Commentary Amarguerite I can help with the pun (of course). ‘Glace’ is the word both for mirror and for ice cream. There is a scene in Une Vielle Maitresse where Asia Argento, who played Eponine in the Gerard Depardieu version of Les Mis, semi-seductively eats period ice cream, if you are interested in seeing what 19th century ice cream looks like. I saw it with Tenlittlebullets yoinks ago… most of what I can recall from it was that their leading man suffered beautifully in period dress, particularly in scenes where it did not seem that any suffering was necessary— that’s a mark of a true, second wave Romantic. Pilferingapples (reply to Amarguerite) …I find myself highly desirous of seeing 19th century ice cream now. It had not occurred to me it would look much different from modern homemade ice cream. And I of course bow to you in the matter of all things punnish!